Wow, Congratulations
by Heterochromer
Summary: Ketika mata Minho dan Hyunjin bertemu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam. [H. Hyunjin / Lee Minho aka Lee Know. Stray Kids. uke!Minho for warning.]


**Wow, Congratulations**

 **.**

Ketika mata Minho dan Hyunjin bertemu, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam.

 **.**

Ketika mata Minho dan Hyunjin bertemu untuk pertama kalinya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya terdiam.

Hyunjin tampak bahagia, di sebelahnya ada Seungmin yang menebar senyum manisnya ke tamu undangan. Hyunjin terlihat tampan dengan balutan kemeja kasual yang mahal dan celana warna _khaki_. Ralat, ia terlihat _sangat_ tampan.

Di benak Minho, secara otomatis terputar saat pertama ia melihat kemeja yang dikenakan Hyunjin saat ini. Dua bulan lalu, di suatu gerai baju ternama, dipasang di _display_ secara apik dan berhasil menarik minat seorang Hwang Hyunjin untuk membelinya.

Minho tahu, karena saat itu Minho-lah yang menarik tangan Hyunjin dan mengatakan bahwa kemeja itu akan bagus digunakan Hyunjin saat ulang tahunnya nanti.

"Sudah menyapa Hyunjin?"

Suara Chan menyadarkan Minho dari nostalgianya. Minho menoleh, menemukan Chan tengah tersenyum lembut padanya. Minho menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Haruskah?" tanyanya balik.

Chan mendengus pelan. "Ia mengundangmu ke pesta ini."

Minho menggeleng. " _Seungmin_ mengundangku, bukan Hyunjin."

Chan tidak berkata apa-apa setelah itu, tetapi ia menepuk pelan bahu Minho dan tetap berada di sampingnya.

Kafe tempat ulang tahun Hyunjin dirayakan menyimpan memori tersendiri, dan Minho tidak pernah bosan berharap untuk menghapus memori tersebut semenjak sebulan lalu. Ia bosan dihantui bayangan yang sama, bayangan yang membuatnya menangis tanpa henti untuk seminggu.

"Apa dia sudah jadian dengan Seungmin?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dengan rasa pahit dari lidah Minho. Chan menoleh padanya.

"Tidak tahu, status mereka belum jelas," jawab Chan. "Seungmin terlihat lebih bahagia dari yang berulang tahun hari ini, dasar anak itu. Polos sekali."

Ya, Seungmin polos sekali.

Kepolosannya itu yang berhasil membuat Hwang Hyunjin beralih dari seorang Lee Minho.

Hyunjin sudah bersamanya selama dua tahun lebih, dan hanya butuh tiga bulan bagi Seungmin untuk membuat Hyunjin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Minho.

Minho mati rasa mengingat itu semua.

"Minho, itu semua bukan salah Seungmin. Kau tahu sendiri, Seungmin anak yang sangat baik," bisik Chan padanya. Minho mengangguk setuju sambil menahan napasnya.

Di sini bukan Seungmin yang salah, bukan juga Minho.

Hyunjin yang salah, tetapi ia sebenarnya tidak bisa disalahkan. Jika Hyunjin bisa berpindah hati dengan sangat cepat, itu adalah bakat bukan kesalahan. Semua bakat perlu diapresiasi.

Minho mengapresiasi kemampuan Hyunjin melupakannya dengan sangat cepat. Ia layak diberi medali untuk kelebihannya ini.

Ia juga mengapresiasi kebodohan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan orang yang ia sayang agar tidak pergi dari sisinya.

Pipi Minho basah tanpa ia sadari.

"Jika kau tidak nyaman di sini, kita bisa pulang," gumam Chan, tampak sangat khawatir dengan Minho yang sangat pasif. "Seharusnya aku menyadarkan Woojin bahwa menyeretmu ke pesta ulang tahun Hyunjin adalah hal yang buruk, astaga."

"Tidak, ini bukan hal yang buruk," jawab Minho, suaranya sedikit serak tetapi ia tersenyum tipis pada Chan. "Meski aku tidak nyaman, aku tidak merasa ini buruk."

 _Ini tidak buruk tetapi tidak menyenangkan_.

Saat mata Minho dan Hyunjin bertemu untuk kedua kalinya, Hyunjin tampak terkejut menyadari air mata di mata Minho tetapi Minho mengabaikan ekspresi tersebut. Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Minho memasang senyum termanisnya.

' _Selamat,'_ ucap Minho tanpa suara kepada Hyunjin. Ia yakin Hyunjin bisa membacanya dari jauh, mereka sering melakukannya dulu. Meski Minho tidak tahu apakah Hyunjin masih mengingatnya atau tidak.

Minho meraih tangan Chan dan mengajaknya pergi, Chan hanya mengikutinya tanpa protes sedikit pun.

Bahkan ketika Minho menangis keras di luar kafe, Chan hanya memeluknya erat tanpa bicara.

 _Rasanya perih sekali dan Minho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.[]_

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Cerita ini ditulis dalam rangka mempromosikan serial 'Scientifically Abnormal' di Wattpad-ku dengan pair All X Minho hehehe. Saya nggak suka dia jadi seme, dia emaknya SK. Dia emaknya Jisung wkwk.

Ini akan direpost di Wattpad, dan mungkin ada penambahan panjang cerita. So, you better to read the story on Wattpad, okay? :)

 _Mind to RnR? :9_


End file.
